Kyle the Hedgehog
Kyle the Hedgehog is a black hedgehog and Vampire93's fan character. Transition to Mobius Kyle was a human Sonic fan and loved to invent stuff . He was bullied at school every day and it really upset him. One day at school, the bullies did something so bad it drove him over the edge. He ran home through the hail and turned on a big ring-like thing he had invented. It was supposed to transport him to Sonic's world, but could easily malfunction and kill him. But he was so angry he didn't care. He jumped through. He landed in Mobius, loved it and stayed there since. Personality Kyle is a fun-loving prankster that loves a good dose of randomness. He has a running gag that in the middle of a conversation, he will begin to get chased by men in white coats. Because he is actually insane. Kyle has a darker side though. Every time someone insults him, he appears to shrug it off. But really, every word is eating him apart... He likes his friends, but is afraid to let them get too close, for fear that he'll go Pure and kill them one day. Attacks All Chaos abilities Abilities Kyle... *can play guitar *can ride Extreme Gear *is as smart as Tails and Eggman *is a very skilled Chaos Manipulator Friends & Family Brannan the Hedgehog- Best friend Naomi the Hedgecat- Sister Casey the Rabfox- Girlfriend Shima the Hedgehog- Friend Hunter the Fox- Friend and fellow insane person Hali the Hedgehog- Friend Mech the Hedgehog- Friend Enemies Kai the Eagle Equipment Valencia, Kyle's enchanted guitar . Super Forms Super Kyle Kyle's natural super form. Mecha Kyle The form Kyle takes when he is roboticized. He gets a variety of weapons in his arms and chest, Overmind Kyle The form Kyle takes when he powers up using the Great Emerald. He gains purple fur with pink markings. He can use all psychic powers with complete skill but will be decked by hi-frequency soundwaves. Eclipse Kyle The form Kyle takes after powering up with the Sol Emeralds. His eyes go totally white and he gets a black fiery aura. He can use darkness attacks in this form. Hyper Kyle Kyle turns into Hyper Kyle when he uses the Super Emeralds. Kyle the Werehog Kyle's Werehog form. LesserChaos Kyle Kyle's LesserChaos form is similar to Chaos Knuckles. It increases his Chaos Energy levels, and his muzzle turns black, while he obtains a glowing black aura. Chaos Kyle Kyle's Chaos form transforms him into a living Chaos Emerald, causing his Chaos Energy to rise again. His skin becomes black crystal, giving him the appearance of an anthro Black Emerald. He can only acheive this form by first powering up to LesserChaos, then Chaos. MegaChaos Kyle After powering up to Chaos, Kyle can then transform into MegaChaos Kyle. This state transforms him into liquid Chaos Energy, and allowing him to morph parts of his body into any sort of weapon. His Chaos levels rise yet again. HyperChaos Kyle HyperChaos Kyle can be achieved by powering up from MegaChaos. It transforms Kyle into gaseous Chaos Energy, allowing him to fly, slip through narrow spaces unnoticed, and an array of other things. His Chaos energy levels are very high at this point PerfectChaos Kyle PerfectChaos Kyle is one of Kyle's most powerful Super Forms. He becomes pure Chaos Energy. His Chaos Energy levels are stronger than any others, even Statyx's. Themes Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan I Wanna by The All American Rejects (Kylasey theme) Top of the World (Pure Kyle's Version) by AAR Dark Shadow The Dark Shadow is Kyle's Extreme Gear. Perfect speed, good cornering, but dashing burns lots of Air. Kyle's Bio in Ultimate Clash Attack Power: 8 Attack Speed: 8 Durability: 5 Ground Speed: 6 Special Attacks Up- Rockin' Wrecker: Kyle summons Valencia, and fires supercharged soundwaves out of it. Right- Chaos Blast: Kyle fires a Chaos Blast at the enemy. Left- Insane in Da Brain: Kyle warps reality and causes an extremely strange object to fall on the opponent. Down- Asploder: Kyle throws an explosive. Ultimate- Chaos Rift: Kyle creates a massive Rift, which sucks the enemy in, damging them a little bit. Then he jumps in after them, entering the sub-dimenision. He fires an energy beam, which rebounds off the walls, repeatedly striking them doing even more damage, then Kyle jumps out and closes it with Chaos Control doing massive damage. Costumes Standard Band Clothes Rider Gear Halloween Costume (vampire) Sayings and Taunts Opening Phrases: "You got some kinda deathwish? Alright then, bring it on!" "I'm gonna totally OWN you!" Ending Phrase: "You just got SERVED, sucker!" Taunts: "Oh my God. You ARE stupider than you look." "Arise, Oh Keeper of the Epic Fail." "You suck at this.Take offense." "THE LAMENESS! IT BURNS!" Rival and Friend Beginning Taunts Brannan: "I'm not holding back, buddy!" Casey: "I don't want to hurt you, Case... But I'm still gonna win!" Kai: "I'm going to break you into tiny bits for messing with my friends!" Rival and Friend Ending Taunts Brannan: "No offense, pal, but, YOU FAIL!" Casey: "You alright, Casey? Try again..." Kai: "Next time, I won't go so easy on you. Now get out of my sight." Game Quotes "You just got served!"- After defeating a boss "Sweetness!"- Getting a S on a mission "Oh yeah! Go me!"- Getting an A on a mission "Sweet! Better than average!" Getting a B on a mission "Meh."- Getting a C on a mission "Aw, whatever!"- Getting a D on a mission "Why me?"- Getting an E on a mission "Here, ChaoChaoChao... Here, Chao!"- When starting the Find the Chao! mission "Hey, little guy!"- After finding the Chao "Have... mercy..."- When defeated by a boss "Please... give me... another chance..."- When getting defeated in a mission "Woooooaaa!!!"- When falling of the edge into water or empty space "Let's DO this thing!"- When being selected "Heh... You have a go! I'm beat!"- When switching between characters "Help... me..."- If killed and forced to change characters "Let's rock, people!"- Being selected on Sonic Ultimate Band "W00T!"- Completing a song with a S on Sonic Ultimate Band "Guitar solo!"- Completing a song with an A or B on Sonic Ultimate Band "Ah, well..."- Completing a song with a C or D on Sonic Ultimate Band "Not my best gig..."- Completing a song with an E on Sonic Ultimate Band "You people have no taste...:- Fail a song on Sonic Ultimate Band Other Information Species: Hedgehog (actually human) Age: 13 Height: 3'6 Weight: 78 lbs Weaknesses: Casey being in danger, explosions (can't resist 'em!) little kids (loves to impress) Voice Actor: Kyle _____ Ketsueki the Hedgehog Ketsueki the Hedgehog is Kyle's dark alter ego. After being hit with the full blast of Phambeto's Black Pillar of Asmodai, the demonic energy caused his dark form, Pure Kyle, to fuse with The Disturbed One. Not much is known about Ketsueki at the current moment. Kyle has lost his Disturbia powers as a result of The Disturbed One fusing with Pure Kyle.